The Life Of Lee
by Shinyu
Summary: Lee thinks back on his life as he awaits his operation. PG, R&R, Flames Welcome


This was done as a request from Blayze. It's a fan fic about Lee's struggles through life. Takes place just before Sasuke becomes a missing Nin.  
  
It was a sunny day in Konoha and Rock Lee was sitting in the middle of the forest by a lake. He had some time to himself since TenTen had to attend a dinner for her Grand Father's Birthday and Neji was called upon by Hyuuga Hiashi to do something he wouldn't tell Lee. So he sat he until the time of his operation to see if he could be a Shinobi again.  
  
He was using this time to think about his life, how he could never manage to perform the simples of Gen or Nin Jutsu.  
  
---------------------------Flashback-------------------------------  
  
It was at the academy and everyone was having to practice Bunshins at the front of the class.  
  
"Rock Lee," Iruka said, winking at him and grinning "Please perform Bunshin No Jutsu for us."  
  
"Yes, Iruka-Sensei!!" Lee had shouted enthusiastically "Bunshin no jutsu...Bunshin No Jutsu...BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!!!"  
  
But Nothing had happened. Laughter from the other students had burst out and he had heard people saying "He can't even create a simple clone!! Hahaha!! He's not worthy of being a Ninja!!"  
  
At this tears were flooding Lee's eyes and cheeks and he ran out of the class room. It was that day that he vowed that he would become the best shinobi through hard work and Taijutsu!  
  
---------------------------End Flashback-------------------------------  
  
Tears were freely rolling from Lee and splashing onto the earth beneath him.  
  
"Now look at me, I'll never be a Shinobi again, never be able to beat Neji and I won't be able to prove that you can be a number one ninja with Taijutsu alone." He thought to himself miserably.  
  
---------------------------Flashback------------------------------- It was when Gai Sensei had asked them what their ambition and goal was.  
  
Lee rose his hand hair up in the air, energetically bouncing up and down. "My Goal is to become the best Ninja I can be with Taijutsu!!" Lee shouted excitedly.  
  
"Ha, you're not fit to be a shinobi." Neji had replied coldly making a frown appear on his face. ---------------------------End Flashback------------------------------- A smirk had crept up on him when he was thinking back to that day. "Oh, how I proved him wrong," he thought thinking of what Neji looked like when Lee was making his final attack, gates open, against Gaara of the Sand. "Now look at me though, it cost me everything!"  
  
---------------------------Flashback-------------------------------  
  
"I DID IT SENSEI! I DID IT! I MASTERED THE LOTUS TECHNIQUE!!" Lee Cried while jumping up and Down.  
  
"Lee..." Gai said and waited for him to stop.  
  
"I DID IT!!! I DID IT!!" Lee was still shouting happily.  
  
"Lee!" Gai said angrily.  
  
"I DID IT!!! I DID IT!!"  
  
"LEE!!!!!" Gai screamed kicking Lee. "From now on that move is forbidden"  
  
"HUH!?" The Neji, Lee and Tenten had said in unison.  
  
"You may only use that when you or someone special is in danger. Understood?"  
  
The three of them nodded.  
  
---------------------------End Flashback-------------------------------  
  
He had used that move to save Sakura's life once. The thought of helping people made him smile happily until his fight with Gaara appeared in his mind, a memory which he would rather forget.  
  
---------------------------Flashback-------------------------------  
  
It was the fight between him and Gaara, flashing before his eyes.  
  
How shocked everyone looked when Lee could get around Gaara's sand defence, the look on Gai sensei's face when he saw my power, that look of pride.  
  
But most of all the look on Neji's face when he launched his final assault on Gaara. Lee could remember thinking "Is it possible for Neji to be that shocked? Did he think I was that weak!?"  
  
---------------------------End Flashback-------------------------------  
  
"Lee, it is time for your operation." He heard Tsunade call.  
  
This was it, the operation that decided whether or not he would stay a Shinobi.  
  
OK Blayze, I hope you like it. Everyone please Read and Review!! 


End file.
